You Found Me
by howtokillamockingjay
Summary: Siena Kopper was just 10 years old when her parents were murdered by a witch. Affected by grief and distress, she ran from her hometown, and found herself in the dark forest. Ever since then, she was raised by the Narnians, learning to handle a sword, shoot, and read the stars. But what will happen when she runs into an old friend?


**Hi guys! So, I found this lying around and thought I'd share it with you guys. If I get good feedback, I'll continue, so read and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

I was heading back to Trufflehunter and Trumpkins house for tea. A few years ago, they acquired a new house-mate. A dwarf named Nikabrik. I don't trust him. Anyway, I had barely stepped through the door, when I heard horse-hooves trampling through the forest. Both Trumpkin and Nikabrik grabbed their swords and headed outside.

I checked to make sure I still had enough arrows, and went outside as well. There was a handsome, young man lying on the ground, looking quite dazed. A lot more horse hooves could be heard now. Telmarine soldiers. "You take care of him, I'll go after this lot." said Trumpkin. As he walked off, I shouted a "Be careful."

As Nikabrik moved towards the young man on the ground, he grappled for something. No wonder, Nikabrik was moving towards him with a knife. He pulled Queen Susan's horn from his pocket. I recognised it from the book of Narnia's Golden Age that Trumpkin have me when I was ten. He lifted it up to his mouth. Nikabrik yelled out "NO!", but it was too late the sound of the horn echoed through the forest.

A few hours later, the Telmarine boy lay in my bed, being the only bed he would fit on. I'd eaten my dinner already, but Nikabrik had been too busy complaining about the Telmarine. "We should have killed him when we had the chance." he was constantly saying.

I sat and watched the fire for a little while, but I soon became too tired. I approached the badger, who was still slaving away over the stove. "Trufflehunter, I'm really tired. Would you mind if I snuck into my bed next to our, uh... guest?". He sighed, "Oh, I suppose so. But could you change his bandages for me while you're there?"

I simply nodded. I stood up and walked into the small bedroom. I unwrapped the boy's old bandaged and replaced them with new ones. I then crawled into the bed next to him. I know it was considered improper for a girl to sleep in the same bed as a man, unless they are betrothed, but I honestly couldn't care less right now.

I snuggled closer to the boy, as his body was quite warm. My eyelids began to drop and before I knew it, I was in a much needed, deep slumber...

My eyes snapped open and I found myself with my arms wrapped around a tall, muscular figure, laying next to me in my bed. Memories of last night flooded through my brain. I tried to break away from him, but he woke. He sat up quickly, but then brought a hand to his head. He only just seemed to notice my presence then. He jumped and leant away from me. "Who are you?" he asked in a wary tone. Even with the scared expression on his face, he looked strangely familiar. He looked at me strangely, which confused me, then I realised i was wearing men's clothing. Not to mention the dagger tucked into my belt. I gently smiled, trying not to scare him.

"My name is Siena Kopper." I stated seemed to look at me, as if he were trying to find something. "Siena? Is that really you? I can't believe it!" he said amazed. This confused me. "Do I know you?" I asked, I could only assume that is what he meant. He nodded vigorously. "It's me. Caspian!" I was awestruck."CASPIAN?!" I said, probably a bit too loud. He nodded once again. I wrapped him in an enormous hug. Tears began to stream down my face as memories of my childhood flooded back. "I've missed you so much! Where did you go, Ana?" he said, worried. I smiled at the use of his old nickname.

I began to explain my story. "Well, when my parents were killed, I couldn't handle it. I told you I was running away. Thank you for not telling anyone by the way. I just ran. I wasn't thinking straight. I ended up in the Dark Forest. I was cold, scared and alone. I ran into a dwarf called Trumpkin..."He just sat and listened. Once I finished, he said "That still doesn't explain why I woke up with you cuddling up to my side."

I giggled, "You're in my bed. We didn't think you fit into a dwarf or badger bed." He just looked confused. "We? You mean there's more than just you here?"

"Oh, yes. I live with a badger and two dwarves. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik are out I think. And Trumpkin was taken by the Telmarines." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'd better go. I'm just causing trouble here." he said, unwrapping his bandages. My eyes widened, "No. Caspian you can't leave. Don't you know what this is?" I said, picking up and holding in front of him Queen Susan's horn. From which he had blown just last night."It's Queens Susan's horn." he said simply. I nodded, "Exactly. You're supposed to help us, Caspian."

"Us? Who is 'us'?" he was even more confused than he was previously. "The Narnians, Caspian. Ever since you were a young boy, you've been telling me about what your professor taught you about Narnians and the Kings and Queens of Old. You've always wanted to stop your uncle and help Narnia. Well, now's your chance!". He just shook his head ad continued walking.

"Caspian," I called as he walked out the door, "I hope you're preparing what you're going to say to the minotaurs." He stopped in his tracks and turned aroud. I could now see that his eyes widened at this comment. "Minotaurs? They still exist?" he was truly surprised at this."You'd be surprised how many Narnians are roaming this forest. You're bound to run into one. I was surprised, especially since they're supposed to be extinct. The centaurs might give you a chance, but there aren't many others. " I thought I might have finally convinced him, but he walked out the door. I grabbed my bow, as I do when ever I leave the house, and followed him until he reached the tree, just in front of the house.

"Are you coming or not?" he said, turning to look at me, but not stopping. "Depends in where you're going..." I replied.

"To speak with the Narnians. My uncle finally has an excuse to take my throne. I intend to stop him, and restore peace to Narnia. But I can't exactly do that without an army." he smirked at me, walking backwards with his arms open. I just grinned and ran up, hugging him. We were about to set off when a very familiar and annoying voice called out.

"Siena? What do you think you're doing with that Telmarine!" Nikabrik spat the word as if it were foul. "I'm taking him to the others. I don't care what you say about destiny, the stats are giving signs. A son of Adam has stepped forward and offered to help take back Narnia. It's a sign. He has an extraordinary destiny, and I intend to help him find it. By the way, what's wrong with Telmarines?" I said, earning a chuckle from Caspian. "Telmarine's are mad." he murmured when we got out of earshot. I laughed so loud I could hear it echo throughout the forest. "Well, we are anyway."


End file.
